Acoustic energy-based sample processing devices, such as Adaptive Focused Acoustic apparatuses made by Covaris of Woburn, Mass., are effective for homogenization, lysing, disruption or other processing of biological tissues, cells and other sample material. The devices are also beneficial for chemical applications, such as compound dissolution, formulation, micronization, emulsification and other processes.